


hookup | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “it was just supposed to be a hookup piper!” annabeth cried. though she still felt the butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of him.-in which percy and annabeth hookup, and she catches feelings.
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Kudos: 39





	hookup | a percabeth oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> there is use of under age drugs and alcohol in this story i am no way promoting it, i wanted it to be realistic.

annabeth was very much enjoying herself at this kickback. probably because she was tired, and drunk.

piper and her boyfriend, jason, had took her to one of his friends kickbacks. annabeth didn’t know him. there was about ten to fifteen people there, annabeth figured. it was chill and laid back, kids smoking, drinking, fighting over the music. annabeth was sitting on the kitchen counter, taking another sip of the vodka, when she realized it was done. she had finished it all.

“fuck,” she muttered to herself. she ran a hand over her face. “i’m so out of it right now.” she swung her legs back and forth like a little kid on the counter, looking around for an unoccupied drink.

“tired?” a voice said.

annabeth ignored it. she hummed the lyrics of the song to herself. a song about being sad, by rex orange county.

“like this song?” the voice presisted.

“...and crying for hours,  
i even started sitting down in the showerrrr...” annabeth sang quietly to herself. 

the annoying person reached out to touch her knee. annabeth jumped. “what the fuck?”

she finally acknowledged the person. a guy. very hot. definitely a little high. “what do you want?” annabeth groaned. she didn’t know why she was so mad right now. at the moment, all she wanted was a mattress to pass out on and more alcohol.

“i’m sorry. i’m percy. just wondering if you’re okay?”

“of course i’m okay. why wouldn’t i be okay?” she rolled her bloodshot eyes.

“you drank a half bottle of vodka.”

“i am not a lightweight. like you.” 

percy laughed. “great assumption.”

annabeth kicked his thigh. “what do you want? do you have more vodka for me?”

percy played with the strings on his hoodie. “i could get you more drinks, sure. and also, you’re super beautiful.” he smiled

a grin grew on annabeth’s face. “ohhhh that’s why you’re here! you want to have sex with me!” she laughed. annabeth was laughing so hard she thought she was going to throw up. “you’re a funny guy, percy.”

percy frowned for a second and lit up again. “is that such a crime?”

annabeth looked at his face and studied him. wow. black messy hair. shiny green eyes. perfect smile, and perfect pink lips she wished she could kiss. “do you really want to have sex?” she blurted.

“yes.” percy replied instantly.

“where?”

“my house?” he suggested.

they took off. annabeth told piper she was leaving and she winked at her, noticing percy by the door.

percy’s house wasn’t far from the house they were at just then. they both walked through the dark, neighborhood streets in the chilly april weather. annabeth walked slow and unsteady, continuing to drink from her new bottle of vodka.

“you’re gonna get alcohol poisoning.” percy commented once.

annabeth had shrugged and took another swig.

soon after, they arrived at percy’s small home. “quiet.” he whispered.

“who’s home?” annabeth asked.

“probably no one. they’re away. but just in case.”

percy called out several times to make sure nobody was home, but they were quiet anyway, even after learning nobody was there.

when they got to percy’s room, he sat on his bed sighing. annabeth looked at the clock. 2:34 am. 

she sighed, only a little excited for this night. but percy was hot, and it’s not like she had anything better to do.

annabeth closed his door and kicked off her shoes. she immediately pulled off her hoodie, leaving her in just a bra. she walked over to percy and straddled him.

“woah-“ he started.

“shh.” annabeth quickly cut him off. she leaned down and started making out with him. and that’s the last she remembered of that night.

bang. bang. bang.

“percy! are you in there?” 

annabeth opened her eyes slowly and was hit with a headache instantly. 

“percy! get out here right now!” a voice yelled pounding on the door. 

annabeth looked around. where am i? she thought. then everything came flooding back to her.

vodka.

the annoying boy.

walking to his house.

“shit.” she groaned. a body moved beside her and her head snapped to percy. “shit!” she cursed again.

“percy! why is this door locked!”

percy snapped up in bed. “what the fuck? who is pounding on my door-“ he muttered.

“percy i will break down this door!” annabeth figured it his mom.

annabeth and percy looked at eachother with wide eyes. 

the room was trashed. there was vodka bottles on the floor, weed she didnt notice the night before, and not to mention every article of clothing they were wearing on the floor.

“coming!” percy yelled. they both scrambled put of bed pulling on their clothes, quickly but quietly. 

“shit shit shit!” percy whispered. he gathered the illegal substances and stashed them behind his dresser.

“get under the bed!” he whispered to annabeth.

she grabbed her phone and one of her shoes that was left discarded and basically flew under the bed and the door flew open.

“mom! im getting dressed.” percy groaned.

he had only sweats and socks on at this point.

“who’s in here? where were you this morning?” his mom said angrily.

“sorry i slept in! and what are talking about? no one’s in here.”

his mom crossed her arms. “you expect me to believe you forgot to pick me, your dad, and your sister up at the airport because you ‘slept in?’ do you think im some kind of idiot?” she said.

percy groaned loudly. “i’m sorry okay? i am.”

his mom shook her head. “and who is in here? where are they?”

“nobody is in here!” percy threw his arms in in exasperation. “i swear.”

“you can come out now!” percy’s mom yelled into the room. 

“god mom stop. i literally brought nobody home. why dont you believe me?”

“get changed. and come downstairs then im searching your whole room.”

his mom shut the door and percy rushed to the bed looking under it. “are you okay?”

annabeth laughed softly. “yeah im fine. that was fun to hear.”

percy smiled. “you’re crazy. but you gotta get out of here. can you take everything?”

“yeah sure. i get to keep them tho.” annabeth winked.

percy bit his lip. “fine.” he rolled his yes.

annabeth came out from under the bed. “that was good sex” she said quietly, to make sure no one found out she was in here.

percy snorted, shuffling around his room gathering all kinds of stuff. weed, bongs, juuls, drinks. he stuffed it in a backpack and handed to annabeth.

“thanks to you,” he whispered leaning in close to her ear.

“i know.” she whispered back. annabeth opened his window and started climbing out. 

“wait. what’s your name?” percy asked.

annabeth laughed. “i’ll tell you my last. its chase.”

“making this hard on me, chase?”

“always.” and she dropped down.

it had been three weeks when annabeth decided she couldn’t take it anymore. 

she sobbed into pipers arms. “it was just supposed to be a hookup piper!” annabeth cried. though she still felt the butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of him.

three weeks and she couldnt the thought of him out of her head. 

“its okay girl.” piper said. “just- i dont know. i can get his number and you can text him?”

“no! oh my god no. i cant just tell him im in love with him.”

“okay well,” piper thought. “do you want to date him, or simply have sex with him?”

annabeth thought about this a lot. but it took her a while to realize that something more had been pulling her toward percy. there was something anout his smile. the way he talked. the way he ran his hand through that hair of his- that made annabeth want to just kiss him. and go on dates with him. and meet his family. and do everything with him.

“no pipes. i actually want to call him my boyfriend. i doubt he even thought about me as i left him room.”

“im gettingnhis number for you. and youre texting him. you cant keep going on like this.”

annabeth was silent. what could she do? “fine...” she mumbled.

“yay!” piper clapped, immediately pulling out her phone to get to work.

annabeth was pushing through an english paper at 1 am when she got a text from piper.

piper  
took two days. but i got his number babes. its , 212 ... ....

annabeth’s eyes went wide.

annabeth  
holy shit thank you

piper  
make me proud!

annabeth grinned to herself and texted the number immediately.

annabeth  
hey. u up?

percy  
who’s this?

annabeth  
its annabeth. (chase)

percy  
oh shitttt. how’d u get my number?

annabeth  
rather me get rid of it?

percy  
no. dont do that.  
so whats up?

annabeth  
wanna take a walk?

perxy  
rn?

annabeth  
yeah. sneak out. i’ll meet you at the end of your street. i think i remember where it is.

percy  
see you in ten.

annabeth sat on the curb waiting for percy. she was scrolling through twitter when she heard someone running towards her.

though she knew it was percy, she had her pepper spray ready.

the person came closer. it was indeed him. looking hotter than ever.

“ready to pepper spray me?” he smirked.

annabeth roled her eyes. “so, percy jackson.”

“annabeth chase.”

“grounded yet?” she laughed.

“yeah only for a week though. found your underwear.”

annabeth burst out laughing. “im sorry.”

“no problem. it’s not so bad i promise.” he smiled. “so, why did you call me out here.”

“i want to talk to you.”

“lets talk then.”

annabeth kicked a stone and suddenly her mind went blank. “well- do you like me?”

percy held back a smile. “i love how straight up you are.”

“dont go shy on me now, jackson. answer the question.”

he chuckled. “yes. i like you.”

annabeth’s eyes snapped up to his. “why didnt you text me?”

“i swear i looked everywhere for someone that might know you and only last week i found someone that had your number. then i spent the whole of this week thinking of what to say.”

annabeth grinned. “my best friend piper gave me your number about twenty minutes ago.”

percy ran a hand through his hair. “im so pathetic.”

annabeth stepped closer to him. “its okay.”

he looked at her intently. “do you like me too? not just for my amazing sex?” percy joked.

“nah, i like you. maybe we should hang out more, or something.” annabeth shrugged shyly.

“hmm,” percy thought. “is annabeth chase asking me out?”

annabeth punched his arm. “that better be a yes.”

“oh it most definitely is.” percy grinned. he leaned down holding her chin, and brought his lips to hers.


End file.
